paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoxton/Quotes
PAYDAY: The Heist *''"What the...! What are you doing, Matt?"'' *''"Push harder, shoot better, get richer!"'' *''"Smoke! Augh, I can't see fuckin' shite!"'' *''"You'll never fuckin' take me down!"'' *''"I've got a bullet here wi' your name on it, sunshine!"'' *''"I've got an address stamped on every bullet!"'' First World Bank *''"I'm in the cafeteria, not many people here!"'' *''"There's that bank manager!"'' *''"I've got the drill and one can of thermite!"'' *''"Somebody grab the extra can of thermite!"'' *''"Come on, come on, come on!"'' *''"I've poured out the thermite, stand back!"'' *''"The cops are coming out of the elevators!"'' *''"Any second now!"'' *''"Get the bags out, grab the money!"'' *''"Let's blow this wall, and run like motherfuckers!"'' *''"Fuck! There are more enemies here as well!"'' *''"Down the stairs!"'' *''"Victory's just around the corner now!"'' *''"There's our ride!"'' Diamond Heist *''"The alarm goes off, we get filthy rich... Is there more to know?"'' *''"This code cost us a fortune! Someone's gonna pay for this!"'' Personal quotes Live action *''"Did ya miss me ya wankers?"'' *''"I need a mask... It's alright, I came prepared!"'' *''"Look at this! I'm rich! It's payday fellas!"'' *''"I said it's fucking payday motherfu- *explosion*"'' *''"All right seriously! You wankers, what the fuck going on!?!"'' Hoxton Breakout *''"To quote Churchill: Fuckin' hell that was loud!"'' *''"I recognize the two of you - but where's my old fucking mask?"'' *''"Well, fuck me sideways - it's the motherfucking Payday gang!"'' *''"Bloody hell, me ears are bollocksed! Was that C4 or a demolition charge?!"'' *''"Yes, yes! Now it's time to see helmets flying!"'' *''"Yeah you bloody wankers you took your time didn't you?!"'' *''"Dallas, your little brother should give my name back, and call himself Houston!"'' *''"Well well well, so who's the fourth musketeer? This wanker's your little brother, Dallas?"'' *''"You call yourself Hoxton, right? More like Houston, because you just got a fucking problem!"'' *''"I'm not gonna miss that prison food I'll tell you that much, shit on a fuckin' shingle."'' *''"Feels good to be outside, the fresh air, the birds, the bullets and explosions in all our shit."'' *''"Fuck me! Talk about making an entrance, second, I wanna proper bath, third, a beer, forth, the cathouse, but first, huh keep driving!"'' *''"Glad to be outside of the shithole! Fuckin' Hazelton! No place for a proper English Gentleman you know."'' *''"I've spent a long time away in jail you wankers. I've got business that needs taken care of."'' *''"John Motherfuckin' Wick. Didn't think I'd see your face again.'' *''"Well fuck me sideways, if it isn't John Wick. I thought you'd got out! How's the family? ...What, did I say something bad?"'' *''"Whose kid you guys are babysitting? Your name is Sokol? Talk about trying to fit in with the adults."'' *''"Dallas! I thought we were pals. Does a pal leave his BFF in jail? Wanker."'' *''"Wolf, what you did with that Bulldozer back there was a bit... I think you need help, mate."'' *''"Wolf! You've been barking up the wrong tree for years, and now you find me."'' *''"Chains, I thought I could count on you. Wanker."'' *''"I don't know how many times I've saved your ass, Chains, and this is how you repay me. You could get me a limo at the very fucking least."'' *''"Some fuckin' cunt snitched, I need to find out who."'' *''"Dallas! Where the fuck were you? I was waiting like a princess on the goddamn tower!"'' *''"At least in the nick I didn't have Bain yappin' in me ear like a needy dog. Get the drill, my arse."'' *''"Admit it. You tossers missed my beautiful English accent. Did you? Wankers!"'' *''"There's the entrance. Don't pussyfoot around, knock that front door down! *sound of door being rammed* Fuckin' nice one"'' *''"For God's sake lads, the power."'' *''"Come on you wankers, get that power back on!"'' *''"Gang, I can't do what I need to do without power. Fucking fix it!"'' *''"Power's back but I'm gonna reboot things here! Hold your horses!"'' *''"You're in. Ha! His password was iheartrainbows44!"'' *''"Unrestricted access. Fucking get in!"'' *''"Power's back on, I gotta reboot it."'' *''"I'll get to work, cover me!"'' *''"Nice. But try keep those tossers off the power, yeah?"'' *''"I'll be quiet as a church mouse 'til you're back."'' *''"Gonna keep a low profile in here."'' *''"I'll keep schtum in here till you're back."'' Masking up *''"Alright fellas, let's do this!"'' *''"It's cha-ching time!"'' *''"Haha! This is gonna be so much fun!"'' *''"Let's break some necks"'' *''"Ok, It's on!"'' *''"Time to rock!"'' Calling Crewmates *<''heistername>?, ''come with me." *<''heistername>?, ''on me now!" *<''heistername>?, follow me!"'' *<''heistername>?, ''follow!" Calling out to Houston *''"Hey Arsebreath"'' *''"Arse clown"'' *''"Arse face"'' *''"Fucker"'' *''"Shit for brains"'' *''"Oi Motherfucker"'' *''"Dickhead"'' *''"Wanker"'' *''"Lover boy"'' *''"Twat"'' *''"ey' Fuckface"'' *''"ey' Kiss my arse"'' Heist success *''"And they score!"'' *''"Woohoo we made it!"'' *''"Yes! Everything according to plan!"'' Health and Bleedout Low health *''"Argh! I'm hurt, anybody got a medic bag?"'' *''"Ahhh! I'm dying, anybody got a fucking medic bag?"'' Calling for help during bleedout *''"<''heistername>, help me!" *''"<''heistername>, give me a hand!" *''"Oi, <''heistername>, you've gotta help me!" When using Inspire Skill 'Basic' *''"Go!"'' *''"Go, go, go!"'' *''"Pick up the fucking pace!"'' *''"Run, Forrest, Run!"'' *''"Ey, Top Gear now!"'' *''"Fucking shift it!"'' *''"Run like your mattress is on fire!"'' *''"Accelerate, you wanker."'' *''"Run like you mean it!"'' 'Aced Reviving' *''"We need you mate, get up!"'' *''"Get off your arse!"'' *''"Stand up!"'' *''"This is no time to rest. Get the fuck up!"'' *''"Pain is just mental - get back in the fight, buddy!"'' Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' *''"Bulldozer!"'' *''"It's a motherfucking bulldozer!"'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Bulldozer, taken care of!"'' *''"Bulldozer, eliminated!"'' *''"Yeah! Bulldozer eliminated!"'' *''"Bulldozer down!"'' 'Tasers' *''"Taser!"'' *''"It's a Taser!"'' *''"Fucking Taser!"'' *''"Bleeding Taser !"'' *''"It's a motherfuckin' taser!"'' 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser down!"'' *''"Taser eliminated!"'' *''"Taser's history!" '' *''"Look lively, Taser incoming"'' 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *''"There's a Shield over here!"'' *''"Fucking Shield!"'' *''"Bloody Shield over here!"'' 'Killing Shields' *''"Shield killed!"'' *''"Shield's history!"'' *''"Shield down!"'' *''"Shield eliminated!"'' 'Cloakers' *''"Cloaker!"'' *''"Fuckin' Cloaker!"'' *''"Cloaker, Son of a BITCH !"'' 'Killing cloakers' *''"Cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker's history!"'' *''"Yeah, cloaker eliminated!"'' 'Snipers' *''"Sniper! Get cover!"'' *''"Sniper! Watch out!"'' *''"Sniper!"'' 'Killing snipers' * "Sniper down!" * "Got the sniper!" * "Sniper got what he deserved!" * "One sniper less!" * "This sniper´s pushin´ up daisies!" 'Turrets' * "Look out!" * "Fuck!" *''"Fuck me! Turret!"'' *''"SWAT turret!"'' Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Drop it you wanker!"'' *''"Drop it ya twat !"'' *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Drop the fuckin' gun!"'' *''"Get your hands up!"'' *''"Get those fuckin' hands up!"'' *''"Hands in the air!"'' *''"Hands up! UP!!"'' *''"Hands up you bastard!"'' *''"Hands up you son of a bitch!"'' *''"Put your fuckin' hands up!"'' *''"Put your motherfucking hands up!"'' *''"Down on your fuckin' knees!"'' *''"Put your cuffs on!"'' *''"Now on with the cuffs!"'' 'Civilians' *''"Down!"'' *''"Get down on the ground!"'' *''"And stay there!"'' *''"Get down on the fucking ground!"'' *''"And don't fuckin' get up!"'' *''"Everybody get the fuck down!"'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"Stay the fuck down!"'' *''"Shut the fuck up!"'' *''"Stay very fucking still, sunshine! Better get used to it!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Stay down! Yeah I'm talking to you! No don't answer back you twat!"'' *''"Did I give any of you permission to speak? No don't answer back you twat!"'' *''"Keep still or I'll truss you up like a fuckin' rabbit!"'' *''"Oh, you got a hair in your eyes, you got a fly in your ear. I don't fucking care. Don't fucking move!"'' *''"You say Shénme? You say Shénme?"'' *''"Is that a fucking cell phone? Don't touch it!"'' *''"You got ants in your pants, eh? I'm keeping an fuckin' eye on you!"'' *"This isn't your day is it sunshine?" *''"I don't like this dickhead's face!"'' *''"I don't like your fuckin' face!"'' *"Who said that? I'll fuck you up proper!" *''"Somebody's farted! Who the fuck was that?"'' *''"This one's my favourite, silent like a mouse."'' *''"You got something to say? Don't!"'' *''"Quite! Like a fish!"'' *''"You got ants in your pants, have you? I'm keeping a fuckin' eye on you lad!"'' *''"I'm warning you if you as much as sneeze!"'' *''"Don't move! Yes, I'm talkin' to you dickhead!"'' Pager responses *''"I've just been thinking about my eighth grade home room teacher, actually."'' *''"Oh, I just fell asleep there" '' *''"I keep hearing things. I need to get more sleep."'' *''"I just saw a spider so big. I think, it's from Pacific Rim. But uh...I'm fine now."'' *''"No, no, just playing chess in my head."'' *''"Everything is A-Okay. Just ticking boxes, doing damage as usual."'' *''"Is that a knock? Jim? Who's there?"'' *''"Aw, who left the goddamn toilet seat up?"'' *''"I...yeah...maybe I should pay more attention to the wall and my face, uh, I'm fine now."'' *''"Uh, I'm good except that I definitely need to ease up on the coffee. I'm vibrating over here."'' *''"No problem, I'm thinking I shouldn't have gone to that Chinese place around the corner though."'' *''"Oh good, I think is a bit strange, some spot something, uh... solar storm."'' *''"Uh...it's all good, I'm great actually. Yeah, I'm spectacular."'' *''"Jesus, I hate cockroaches and yeah I'm a pussy."'' *''"Hmm? Yeah, just trying to amuse myself down here ... it's not working."'' *''"Just thinking about whether I left my stove on ... yeah I think I left it on."'' *''"Uhh ... yeah, my bad, just nodded off, had a late night."'' *''"All good here, nothing the least bit strange."'' *''"Uh ... It's all good, I think this place has rats or something."'' *''"No problems, except maybe I shouldn't have had that shrimp at the diner."'' *''"I appreciate the concern, but there's a whole lot of nothing going on down here."'' *''"Nothing new, just waiting around, getting older, applying for jobs."'' *''"It's ... uh ... it's fine, I'm just jumpy."'' *''"Everything's good, just got a little lost for a second."'' *''"You keep dropping signal, give me a few minutes to straighten this out."'' *''"Keep losing your signal, hang on a sec, just going to try something."'' *''"No problems, why would there be problems? Everything's fine."'' *''"Thanks for calling, uhh ... nothing to report though."'' *''"No problems at all, can you just send up a pizza?"'' *''"Nothing's happening, quiet night in Jonestown."'' *''"I think I should have bought those lottery tickets, I'm feeling lucky."'' *''"Thought I heard something ... probably a bird."'' *''"We're all good down here, I just zoned out a little."'' Throwables *''"Let's blow some shit up!"'' *''"Time to shake the ground!"'' *''"Pull your socks up!"'' *''"This is gonna get loud!"'' *''"Boom!"'' *''"Grenade away!"'' *''"Chew on this!"'' *''"Look out!"'' Deployables *''"Body bag case is out!"'' *''"Body bag case deployed!"'' *''"I've got a body bag case!"'' *''"Ammo bag right here!"'' *''"If anybody needs ammo, come and get it!"'' *''"Come get ammo!"'' *''"Ammo over here by me!"'' *''"Medical bag, right here!"'' *''"First Aid Kit, here!"'' *''"First Aid Kit here for anyone who needs it!"'' *''"Deploying First Aid Kit!"'' *''"Got a First Aid Kit, here!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Characters (Payday 2)